oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Morytania
Morytania is a members-only area located east of Misthalin. It is a dark and haunted kingdom ruled by Vampyres, the bloodsucking race of immortal monsters led by Lord Drakan and his two children, Vanescula and Ranis. Drakan demands tithes of blood from the populace, and blood tithes are collected routinely on the downtrodden human population. Players wanting to access Morytania must either complete the Priest In Peril quest or have an Agility level of 67 or higher. Towns and cities The major towns and cities of Morytania are: *Canifis - the Werewolf trading post, innhabited by humans who, during the Fourth Age, became werewolves, and worship Lord Drakan. Here can be found a bank, an inn, and several stores. *Port Phasmatys - a port town in the very east of Morytania, Port Phasmatys is innhabited by ghosts, who charge a toll of 2 Ectotokens for passage into their town. Despite its curse, the town still has a bank and a furnace, very close by. *Mort'ton - a dead town which became infected with a foul gust of wind from Castle Drakan, turning the populace of the village into mindless, wandering zombies. If players can cure the town of its affliction, they can find two stores here. *Burgh de Rott - the last free human settlement in Morytania. Burgh De Rott is a town under constant threat of Vampyre occupation, and is running out of food fast. However, for people who have helped the town, they can find a bank here, and a furnace. *Meiyerditch - a vast and sprawling ghetto, used by the Vampyres as a large holding-house for humans, which they farm for blood. Meiyerditch is ruined and dilapidated, and the whole city is one big 'Agility course', the most complex one in all of RuneScape. Other features *Slayer Tower *Ectofuntus *Mort Myre Swamp *Haunted Woods *Barrows *Shade Catacombs *Abandoned Mine History Morytania is a land of darkness and evil, inhabited by the vampiric race, the Vyrewatch, werewolves (found in Canifis), ghosts of unruly souls (in Port Phasmatys) and humans, most of them afflicted or enslaved by the Vampyres. In the Second Age, the north-western parts of Morytania were once incorporated in Zaros's grand kingdom, though the lands looked vastly different from how they appear today throughout Zaros' reign. The city of Kharryrl was the most important in this region for Zarosians, as it had its own teleport in the Ancient spellbook, to help Zaros' military move around easily and go to the aid of the town if ever it needed it. During the last few centuries in the Second Age, Slayer Tower was built. The southern part of Morytania, called Hallowland at that time, consisted lush forests and fields and mighty Saradominist city called Hallowvale, inhabited by Humans and Icyene. Morytania's exact dating of events happened in mid third age to early fifth age remain fairly unclear due to its several expansions and retreats. Drakan was given Hallowvale by Zamorak in exchange for his hand in the overthrow of Zaros. Drakan gradually conquered the rest of Morytania, and at this time some strange affliction from the Sanguinesti Region affected the town of Mort'ton. Drakan continued his reign into the Fourth Age, and approximately in the year 1100 he felt strong enough to attack Avarrocka (Varrock). He was, however, narrowly defeated and the River Salve was blessed so that his hordes could never cross into Misthalin again. In the year 1777, settlers from Misthalin entered Morytainia, building many villages North of Mort Myre Swamp. Drakan conquered them all, with the exception of Port Phasmatys, whose people were enslaved by Necrovarus; the people of Canifis were cursed to become Werewolves, although the exact nature of the curse is unknown. Most of the captured villages in Northern Morytania were deserted soon after, leaving no ruins behind. A few of these settlers inhabited the North Coast of Morytania, where they set up a fiefdom independant of Misthalin, which went unnoticed by Drakan untill well into the Fifth Age. Eventualy, the Vampyres began demanding the settlers provide them with victims; however, this only increased their appetite, and they subjugated the humans soon thereafter, leaving their castle to the treacherous Dr. Fenkenstrain, who had whose idea it was to attempt to appease the Vampyres. Drakan still rules the land East of the Salve today, and it is believed he may have found a way to send Werewolves over the river. Only a small group of fighters known as the The Myreque resist him. During the quest In Aid of the Myreque, Veliaf Hurtz talks about the seven priest warriors that drew back the darkness of Misthalin across the River Salve and into Morytania. One corrupt warrior, Ivandis, went further into Morytania and was slain by Lord Drakan. His resting place was unknown, and it was rumoured he carried an object of his channelling power, known as the Rod of Ivandis. The current ruler over the lands is Lord Drakan. Drakan was NOT of the same race as Zaros' army, the Mahjarrat, but Lord Drakan did help in Zamorak's successful attempt to overthrow Zaros. During one of the Morytania quests it is made known that Count Draynor, who is slain by the player in the free-to-play quest Vampire Slayer, was actually related to Lord Drakan, and, though he managed to cross the River Salve, he was weakened greatly and thus lost his immunity to all things save Silver. Dessous, one of the protectors of the 4 diamonds of Azzanadra resides in Morytania, is a vampire and guards the blood diamond. The Morytania Campaign 'The Morytania Campaign' was an event during the God Wars when Lord Lowerniel Vergidiyad Drakan invaded Morytania then known as ''Hallowvale. Lord Lowerniel Vergidiyad Drakan was a vampire follower of Zamorak during the God Wars. Drakan was in search of a foothold for him and his vampire followers. Hallowvale was at that time a lush land with followers of Saradomin. Drakan jumped at the opportunity to seize this land as his own. Drakan and his followers landed in what we now know as the Sanguinesti region. From there he attacked the capital of Hallowvale, Meiyerditch. It isn't known what kind of resistance was put up in Meiyerditch but what we do know is that the city was captured by Drakan and made his capital, the people of Morytania are forced to give blood tithes to this day. After the fall of Meiyerditch. Drakan put his eyes upon the rest of the kingdom. At one point he controlled the town of Burgh de Rott, however the people managed to liberate themselves from complete vampire control. There is no information on how Drakan affected Mort'ton (other than a gust of evil air killed this town) or Canifis. However the evil he brought eventually killed the land turning fields into swamps and healthy forests into dead woods. Drakan was unable to invade Misthalin due to the efforts of the Seven Priestly Warriors (one of whom was Ivandis Seergaze), who blessed the River Salve, thus preventing his men from crossing. Drakan never did manage to conquer all of Hallowvale; the town of Port Phasmatys was defended by Necrovarus, who raised a shield to keep the invaders out. However he trapped everyone in the town inside. Unable to get to food or other supplies, the villagers of the town all died. However their spirits still remain within the town's walls, not passing through to the other side because of the Ectofuntus. Trivia *Most of the places in Morytania are derived from Latin. See individual towns. *Morytania has a similar name to Mauritania, a country in Africa. *Morytania could have been derived from Mortiana, which was the name of the witch in Robin Hood: The Prince of Thieves. Category:Regions * Category:Quest Locations